The Life of One
by GummyBearStyle
Summary: "You know, I've always like my books in the bath and threats sprayed on my walls"/ "I am coming to get you... I don't know when or how... I just am"- Kacey's parents are wanted across the globe and MI6 are on the hunt for them. Kacey was found during a raid and taken to Cherub. Learn Kacey's past, present and future. Watch Kacey make friends and enemies. Warning Slight Swearing.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Cherub or any character from the story**

* * *

_Fetter means:_

_ 1._a chain or shackle placed on the feet.

2. anything that confines or restrains

Eg. Boredom puts fetters upon the imagination.

* * *

**Character is higher than intellect.**

**A great soul will be strong to live as well as think-**

** Ralph Waldo Emerson**

* * *

_Cherub Campus, Uk- 16:45_

When people say that campus is big, they really mean big. The whole place had 300 agents living on campus that were recruited from 6-12, a paintball zone, height obstacle course, firing range, a chapel and graveyard (which thankfully, they had only used 6 times within the last 75 years) pitches, athletics track, tennis courts, an inside gym, a main building, a mission preparation block, medical unit, a education block and the junior block. Cherub campus had it all. The some agents tended to use It in the right way, but others tended to use it in the wrong way completely.

Cherubs were normally good with the rules on campus but a few occasional "incidents" happen and have to be dealt with by the chairman- in this case chairwomen, Zara Asker.

Zara had enough to deal with and preferred that the agents on campus were good and had well behaviour, but nothing was ever perfect and that is why Kacey Carson was sitting in the chairs opposite her desk.

"Now I have heard from Katie and it seems that she has the evidence that you did attack, care to tell me your story?" asked Zara, raising an eyebrow at the 14 year old.

Kacey rolled her bright blue swimming pool like eyes, "I did not attack her, and she decided to steal my laptop thinking it would be funny to watch it fall out the window."

" So you wanted revenge?" Zara questioned.

"Well..." Kacey admitted.

Zara sighed, "Kacey, I know that your parents have influenced you alot and you have been brought up to get revenge and finish the job, but at Cherub, we don't like that. It was certainly you that did the damage to Katie. Even though, Katie did provoke you to do such a thing, I will be punishing both of you. Katie will have 30 laps for destroying you laptop and will be buying you a new one.

However,"

Kacey never liked however.

"You will be expected to apologize to Katie and will spend 100 hours helping out in the ditches, plus another 200 laps in 3 weeks time."

Zara looked at Kacey to see whether or not she had been listening. Kacey had full attention.

"Am I clear?"

Kacey sighed. She had no way out of this. Done the damage, face the crimes. Kacey nodded.

"Good, now you may leave."

Kacey stood up and walked around the leather chair towards the door. She slammed it on her way out. Kacey's dirty blonde hair swung behind her and she stuffed her hand in her pockets.

_Stupid Katie, Stupid Parents, Stupid life, _muttered Kacey.

Kacey walked out of the reception and into the elevator. She pressed the button for level 9. Kacey waited in the silent elevator for a few minutes before stepping out, to find her door unlocked and everything had been tossed around.

The windows were smashed, the bedding had been thrown around the room and what was on the desk was now on the floor. On the wall was graffiti.

_I'll be back for more. What you need is a lesson. I won't be messed with. Maybe I will fetter you up._

Kacey rolled her eyes. It was obvious who had done this.

Kacey strolled into the bathroom, to find the bath full and her school books floating around.

"What the fuck happened here?"

Kacey poked out her head out the bathroom. Tala Robertson was standing with her bag over her shoulder and her face had been plastered with a shocked position.

"Somebody did some decorating for me. You know, I've always like my books in the bath and threats sprayed on my walls... It seems to _fetter _the room together..." smiled Kacey.

Tala rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"You know, when Meryl finds out about this, she's gonna have a heart attack." Informed Tala.

"I know... What am I gonna do?" shrugged Kacey.

"We-"

"You" interrupted Kacey.

"Could ask the boys... I mean once we get all your personal things you don't want boys to see out the way." Suggested Tala.

Kacey frowned and nodded her head, agreeing with this idea.

Tala smiled. She turned around whipping Kacey in the face with her light blonde hair. After clearing away personal stuff, Tala strutted out toward the boy's rooms. Kacey trailed behind Tala, just far away enough to not get whacked in the face again.

"I'll ask Will and Greg, while you ask Jack and James." Ordered Tala.

Kacey toddled down the last two doors of the corridor. She knocked on the closest door before entering.

Jack Clark was lying down on the right side of his bed, while staring at his laptop in front of him. He was still in his navy shirt and olive green combat trousers , while his boots were kicked in opposite directions in the room.

Jack looked up to see who had entered and smiled when he saw who it was. He pattered the place next to him on the bed. Kacey accepted the invitation and sat.

Kacey looked at what Jack was so intent and then gave him a strange look.

"What?" Challenged Jack.

"I-um... I mean... I have never seen- do you really watch cat videos?" asked Kacey, who was wiggling further and further away from Jack.

"Yes- Now what did you come here to do?" Requested Jack.

"Um... I need yours and James' help with something..." answered Kacey awkwardly.

Jack raised an eyebrow- which got lost in his brown bangs and his brown eyes searched hers for an answer.

Kacey sighed and felt her shoulders hunch down, "My room was vandalized by you-know-who and I need help to clear in up."

"Sure!" Jack jumped up from his bed and started to hunt around for his boots- which was under his desk and near the bathroom door.

Kacey was amazed by how fast the boy answered. She shrugged it off deciding it was nothing, twirling on her spot and yelling out that she was going to find James. She strolled out of the room and turned left to the end of the hall. Kacey knocked on the door and opened it. She soon saw the sight and loudly gasped. She wasn't the only one that gasped.

* * *

**Well... That was the first chapter.**

**Hope you guys like it. Please review. I really like to know how you guys thought about it and what you thought was good/bad.**

**GummyBearStyle**


End file.
